The Third Possibility
by Felicia Martins
Summary: A tribute for an amazing fic of Terra Saltt' called "Where my Heart Lies". Je vous encourage vivement à la lire car vous risquez de manquer des trucs sinon   Au pire, j'ai mis un mini, mais vraiment mini résumé au début. Warning: déprimant... Song-fic


Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut le peuple!

Me revoici avec un projet qui me tenait particulièrement à coeur, meme si je n'en ai pas parlé durant mes nombreux bavardages (tout à fait inutiles), soit dit en passant. Bref, donc il s'agit là d'un tribute, c'est à dire d'un hommage que je veux rendre à une fic qui m'a trop fait pleurée, c'est "Where my Heart Lies" de Terra Saltt', c'est une fic anglaise, mais je vous assure, elle n'est pas très compliquée à comprendre, et au pire vous avez toujours google traduc', le fidèle compagnon, pour vous aider. Bien tendu, meme si vous l'avez pas lu, je vous encourage vivement à lire ma fic huhu^^ (et le short résumé ça aide~)

Je trouve personnellement que cette fic véhicule tout un tas d'émotion, du rire aux pleurs, et l'auteur parvient à utiliser des éléments fantastiques en les mettant dans un contexte assez réaliste, si bien qu'on a envie d'y croire, et à la fin... Bah je vous dit pas héhé sinon je vais faire le résumé avant le résumé, well!

Autre chose importante donc, il s'agit plus ou moins d'une sequel, soit une suite en anglais, ou j'ai imaginé ce qui aurait pu se passer par la suite (après la fin de la fic) ainsi qu'une autre alternative à ce que l'auteur laissait supposée (j'en dis pas plus sinon je gache tout, et je suis pas une spoileuse, moi, sachez-le!)

Short résumé: Tino est en vacances au bord d'une petite station balnéaire nommée Koko quand un tsunami ravage la plage ou il s etrouve. Résigné à sa propre mort et perdu en plein océan, il parvient néanmoins à survivre la catastrophe grace à un merman, qui le sauve de la noyade (un merman est l'équivalent mec d'un mermaid c'est à dire d'un gens du "peuple des eaux" qu'on réduit en français aux sirènes). Celui-ci va le ramener là ou il vit et va s'occuper de lui pendant un certain temps (nan pas d'allusions perverses) Tino va peu à peu s'attacher à lui, il lui donne le surnom de "Ber", lui apprend à siffler, et le merman lui offre un jolie coquillage bleu et jaune pour le remercier. Mais malheureusement, alors que leur histoire est en train d'aboutir en une vraie "relation" sérieuse, le finlandais est obligé de rentrer chez lui, fabrique un radeau, et quitte l'ile ou ils se trouvaient.

Dis comme ça, ça parait tout mignon tout plein, tout fluffy et tout, mais faut pas s'y tromper, je résume hyper mal, et en vrai c'est une histoire vraiment très triste et dramatique à la fin, mais vous ne serez capable de saisir cette tristesse, je pense, qu'en lisant la dite fic, qui transmet des sentiments vraiment forts. J'ai essayé dans ce tribute de retranscrire cette meme atmosphère qu'on entrevoit à la fin, mélancolique, pour la transformer en quelque chose de plus sombre encore, qui traduit l'état d'esprit de Tino, qui va s'interroger de plus en plus sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à partir, et sur le bon sens de son choix. C'est aussi pourquoi le rythme est assez lent, un peu répétitif, lancinant pourrait-on dire.

Warning: dans cette fic, Tino va pas mal déprimer, du coup ça donne quelque chose de vraiment...bah ouais déprimant quoi.

Rating: K+ je pense mais les thèmes abordés, ceux de la séparation et de la folie, sont quand meme assez creusés, mais pas trop non plus, je voulais pas une fic d'horreur et que ça reste poétique...

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, sinon l'imagination qui m'a permis de "créer" cette suite, Hetalia est à Hidekaz Hiramuya, est l'histoire originale à la fabuleuse Terra Saltt'

Dernière précision: ceci est une song-fic, meme si la musique ne commence pas tout au début, il s'agit de "My Love" a beautiful song by "Sia"

Hope you like it!

**The Third Possibility**

Il l'avait quitté.

Il l'avait abandonné. Laissé derrière lui.

Cet endroit, cette ile ou son cœur avait menti.

Il y avait eu ce lever de soleil, le dernier, ce réveil, le dernier, ce déjeuner, le dernier, et ce départ. Ce départ pour rentrer là ou il serait censé se sentir chez lui, là ou était sa place, ce départ pour retrouver ses proches, ceux qui comptaient pour lui, dont les pensées lui étaient chers et les actes précieux, ceux dont les souvenirs l'avaient arraché à ce lieu.

Il y avait eu le bruit des vagues, déchirant, qui l'éloignait petit à petit du rivage, pas assez vite à son gout, mais trop vite qu'il l'aurait secrètement voulu.

« Tu fais fausse route. »

Il y avait eu le remous, qui secouait et agitait la frêle embarcation, semblant lui dire qu'il n'était pas suffisamment solide, qu'il allait perdre la bataille et se fracasser dans le large, se perdre dans l'onde, et que plus jamais il n'en ressortirait, que plus jamais il n'en émergerait, des profondeurs insondables des abysses.

« Ne vas pas par là »

Et il y avait eu le vent qui soufflait dans la mauvaise direction, accentuant encore les lames qui se brisaient et le rempart que l'eau formait autour de lui, et à chaque lame sui se brisait, à chaque rempart qui se formait, il avait du se battre.

« Fais demi-tour ».

Il avait du se battre contre ses pensées, les pensées d'agonie, douloureuses et déchirantes, qui perçaient en son esprit, son cerveau, imbibaient chaque souffle, chaque instant d'une odeur de sel, imprégnaient chaque parcelle de son être, déchirantes comme les lames qui se brisaient, se brisaient sur son corps frigorifié, trempé de mer et de larmes.

Mais c'était trop tard, s'était-il dit, pour faire demi-tour, s'était-il efforcé de penser. Il avait fait son choix, oui ce choix qui lui incombait.

Et maintenant, il devait faire face, face à tout ce qu'il impliquait.

Et les vagues s'étaient faites rouleaux, les remous bouillonnement furieux, prêt à le faire chavirer à tout moment, et il les avait affronté, chacune, l'une après l'autre, chaque lame qui tentait de le transpercer, comme le froid l'avait fait.

Il avait du affronter orages et mauvais temps, caprices imprévisibles de la nature, et la colère de celle-ci, la colère qu'elle lui communiquait, celle qu'elle lui faisait sentir, à travers chaque cellule et chaque veine de sa peau que le vent qui se levait soudain et qu'elle faisait inlassablement souffler, balayait chaque fois un peu plus fort, toute cette fureur grondante et claquante comme les coups de tonnerre, glaciale colère comme le froid qui s'abattait constamment sur lui, la nuit, cuisante comme le soleil qui battait sa peau brulée, le jour.

Oh même la nature désapprouvait son choix, maintenant qu'il était parti, qu'il avait laissé seul l'un de ses fils, tout ce qu'elle désirait était de le voir se briser en pièces sur les écueils et les rochers, comme devait l'être le cœur de celui auquel il avait menti, de celui auquel son coeur sien avait menti, sans pouvoir tenir sa promesse.

Oh pensait-elle qu'il avait une promesse à tenir ? Pensait-elle seulement ?

Tino sourit laconiquement, depuis quand parlait-il à la nature déjà ? Ah c'est vrai, depuis qu'il avait commencé sa traversée.

Il savait depuis longtemps que la réponse était non. Et si seulement, elle en avait une, tout ce qu'elle voulait était le précipiter, le plonger éternellement dans le sommeil des abymes, dans les ténèbres glacés, comme il devait l'être, éternellement plongé dans ses souvenirs, incapable de se détacher du passé, condamné à y vivre et à y mourir.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle le haïssait. Parce qu'il avait fourni à Ber de quoi se souvenir, se souvenir à jamais de lui. Impérissable, mais inaccessible. A cause de lui, son sort était scellé, comme celui de tout être séparé de ce qu'il aime par-dessus tout, condamné à y penser, nuit et jour, à y songer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, jusqu'à ce que la fatalité y mette un terme, à ses foutus jours.

Il devait apprendre que c'était un mal partagé, la dernière et unique chose qu'ils partageraient encore l'un et l'autre, le souvenir éternel, si loin et pourtant si présent, qui brulait, dévastait comme l'aurait fait une catastrophe.

Oh chaque séparation était comme une catastrophe naturelle, pensait-il, comme un tsunami, à vrai dire. Quelque chose qui arrivait vite, toujours trop vite pour être prévisible, et qui pourtant d'un certain point de vue, apparaissait comme nécessaire. Il était nécessaire que ce tsunami ravage la petite cote perdue de Koko pour qu'il rencontre Ber. Tout comme il était nécessaire qu'il rentre chez lui.

C'était un mal pour un bien, un bien pour un mal. La nature finissait toujours par reprendre son du, de toute façon.

Raison de plus. Il se disait qu'il n'était nulle question, nulle part, pour qu'il ne se laisse distraire, qu'il ne se laisse aller au roulis des vagues, qu'il ne laisse son chant faussement apaisant, mortuaire, le bercer, l'endormir pour ne plus jamais le réveiller. En dépit de tout, il devait tenir cette promesse à double tranchant qu'il lui avait fait, celle de revenir chez lui, de rentrer sain et sauf.

**My love, leave yourself behind**  
><em>Mon amour, oublie-toi<br>_Voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit. Insidieusement, implicitement, ne pensant, égoïste, qu'à lui, au bonheur de sa petite fratrie, de sa petite famille. Intérieurement il le savait, et quand il avait essayé d'y faire quelque chose, de dire quelque chose, Ber avait refusé, comme il le savait au plus profond de lui. Trop tard, c'était trop tard pour parler ou pour faire quoi que se soit. Oh oui, au plus profond de lui, il l'avait su.

**Beat inside me, leave you blind**  
><em>Bats à l'intérieur de moi, te laissant aveugle<em>  
>Ce qu'il lui avait infligé. Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé quand il était encore temps, parce qu'il n'avait pas cherché à le blesser, parce qu'il avait préféré le ménager, garder à jamais ce souvenir ancré en lui, encore une fois, égoïstement, Ber resterait à jamais aveugle de l'amour qu'il lui portait, aveuglé il ne chercherait jamais le bonheur, il se complairait dans le passé, et finirait par s'y perdre, se perdrait dans ces souvenirs,<p>

**My love, you have found peace**  
><em>Mon amour, tu as trouvé la paix<br>_Parce que des séparations difficiles et désagréables ne le sont que sur le moment, alors que celles qui sont douces et paisibles n'en sont que plus douloureuses par la suite, restent à jamais marquées dans votre esprit, avec ce gout de sel teinté d'amertume. Et de sang, lorsque l'on se mord la langue, lorsqu'il s'était mordu la langue, quand… non il ne valait mieux pas penser à ça.

**You were searching for release**  
><em>Tu cherchais la libération<br>__Et lui tout ce qu'il lui avait donné, c'était des chaines, de grosses chaines pour s'enchainer à lui, pour s'enferrer à cet amour impossible, des espoirs lumineux, irréalisables, qui seraient appelés à être déçus, de toute façon._

**You gave it all, into the call**  
><em>Tu as tout donné, dans l'appel<em>  
>Et il était sur qu'il continuerais à le faire, à l'appeler, doucement d'abord, puis à crier son nom dans la nuit noire, au fur et à mesure que le temps passerait, que la folie douce-amère se mouvrait en folie tout court, et qu'il continuerait à l'appeler, dans ses rêves et ses cauchemars, puis dans la réalité, continuant inlassablement à poursuivre une réalité qui ne serait jamais qu'un rêve, un de ces rêves qui ne se réalisent pas, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'on l'espère ou qu'on le prit.<p>

**You took a chance and…**  
><em>Tu as saisis ta chance et…<br>_Il avait cru bien faire, en le sauvant de la noyade, en le sortant des eaux. Il avait saisi l'opportunité. Mais mal lui en avait prit, de l'avis de Tino. Il aurait bien mieux fait de le laisser couler dans les ondes profondes, car maintenant il devait s'en mordre les doigts. Il avait saisi sa chance, mais ce n'était pas une très bonne chance assurément, ce n'était pas la bonne, tout simplement, il n'était pas le bon. Cependant, il savait que c'était trop tard pour lui en faire prendre conscience.

**You took a fall for us**  
><em>Tu t'es pris un coup pour nous<br>_Un sérieux coup même, un coup de massue aurait-on pu dire, si le contexte s'était prêté à la plaisanterie. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Comment aurait-il pu deviner ? C'était entièrement de sa faute, se morfondait Tino, s'il ne l'avait rejeté plus tôt, tout de suite, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, et il n'aurait pas actuellement sur la conscience le poids de sa vie, d'une vie entière, le prix de sa condamnation au souvenir éternel, le revers du poignard, la lame à double tranchant.

**You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully**  
><em>Tu es venu songeur, m'as aimé fidèlement<br>_Pour cela, rien que pour cela, il le remerciait. Et le blâmait pour sa naïveté. Celle qui le perdra, le fera se perdre dans ses rêves éveillés.

**You taught me honor, you did it for me**  
><em>Tu m'as enseigné l'honneur, tu l'as fait pour moi<br>_Il y avait tant de chose pour lesquelles il aurait voulu le remercier, autrement qu'en lui laissant son souvenir impérissable, pour l'avoir sauver alors qu'il ne le méritait pas, pour avoir pris soin de loin, pour lui avoir enseigné, fait découvrir ce qu'était l'amour, pour avoir été lui hercher de la nourriture au péril de sa propre vie, tout cela, il ne l'avait jamais fait en vertu de l'amour qu'il lui portait, en ce sens qu'il n'avait pas cherché à aller contre son gré, à le retenir sur cette ile, à servir ses propres intérêts en ignorant les sentiments du finlandais, non jamais il n'avait fait ça pour lui-même, mais en vertu de Tino seul.

**Tonight you will sleep for good**  
><em>Ce soir tu dormiras pour de bon<br>_De ce sommeil empli de promesses, d'espoirs tous aussi fous et inapaisables les uns que les autres, de ce sommeil insoutenable qui ronge peu à peu chaque séparé, de ses rêves dévorant à petit feu, avec cette faim insatiable et inextinguible, sa raison et sa lucidité, sa conscience et son esprit.

**You will wait for me my love**  
><em>Tu m'attendras, mon amour<br>_Maintenant, à jamais, il l'attendra, attendra son retour qui jamais ne viendra, d'abord espérant et confiant, puis éperdu et désespéré, ne vivant que pour cela, ne brulant que dans ce seul but, mais jamais il ne comprendra, non jamais il ne comprendra. Pauvre fou, va… Et quand les flammes auront fini de le dévorer, laissant son cœur brisé, son corps ravagé, sa raison dévastée et son âme aussi désolée qu'un champ de ruines, alors, décharné, ne restera plus que l'ombre de lui-même, une coquille vide, une simple conque qui ira se briser sur les lames, les déferlantes du rivage, de la plage ou il l'avait quitté.

Et les débris de cette simple conque viendront un jour s'écraser sur la cote qu'il avait finalement touché, frigorifié, frissonnant, du bout de son rafiot en morceaux, après plus d'une semaine et demi de traversée dans les eaux glacées, sous un soleil de plomb, par tous les vents, essuyant sans relâche le ronsac et les larmes, parmi les orages, le froid et les déferlantes, qui avaient distillé leur poison, emporté ses vivres, absorbé ses victuailles, et certainement une partie de lui-même avec.

Quand enfin, au bout du 12ème jour de trajet, au terme de la 13e nuit d'enfer, on l'avait repéré, un jeune homme, évanoui, au milieu de copeaux de bois en désordre, les lèvres bleuies et agité de tremblements incontrôlable, en état d'hypothermie, bien qu'il ne s'en rende probablement pas compte.

Il l'avait quitté.

Il l'avait abandonné. Laissé derrière lui.

Celui qui l'avait aimé, celui qu'il avait aimé, qui l'aimait toujours, qu'il aimait toujours.

Il y avait eu les sauveteurs, les hôpitaux et les masque à oxygène, et les ambulances et les blouses blanches.

Il y avait eu ce réveil, le premier depuis longtemps, et la terre ferme, la première qu'il avait foulé du pied depuis longtemps, il y avait eu ces médecins, ces gens qu'il n'avait jamais vu, les premiers venus le voir depuis longtemps, oh cela faisait si longtemps, lui paraissait juste si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas croisé une présence humaine.

Il y avait eu ses parents, et sa famille, qui l'avait cru mort, à qui il s'était finalement rappelé, leurs souvenirs l'avaient rappelé, de qui il s'était finalement rappelé, et qui ne cessaient de lui rappeler que toujours ils avaient espéré. Mais l'espoir avait un revers, une lame à double tranchant, Tino le savait bien.

« Sa va Tino ? Oh mon dieu que ça a du être dur pour toi…Nous nous inquiétons tellement, nous nous sommes fait tellement de mouron pour toi ! »

Et ils pleuraient, pleuraient toujours, pleuraient tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, pleuraient tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient voir, versaient les larmes qu'il ne pouvait verser, pleuraient à la place de celui qui ne le pouvait plus.

Il y avait eu ses amis, ceux pour qui il était revenu, Eduard, et Kiku, et tous les autres. Il y avait eu les cris de surprise, de joie à l'idée de le revoir, les congratulations, les félicitations, comme si, tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire, en fin de compte, n'était qu'une traversée en solitaire, comme le faisait certains navigateurs. Lui ne pensait mériter aucune de ces récompenses, aucun de ces hommages, il n'était pas un navigateur, et c'est plutôt Ber qui aurait du à sa place, rafler tous les prix, les prix du meilleur secouriste qu'il n'ait jamais connu, lui qu'on devrait féliciter, lui qui mériterait toutes ces acclamations, tous ces sifflements de contentement.

« C'est incroyable ! Bon sang mais comment t'en a réchappé ? »

A cette question, il ne pouvait fournir de réponse. A cette question, il n'avait pas de réponse.

Il y avait eu les médias, et les caméras de télévisions, les micros et les interviews, les journalistes qui ne pouvaient savoir ce qu'il avait enduré, qui le fixaient tout sourire, attendant une réponse de sa part.

« Alors, racontez-nous, ça a du être terrible, pour toi qui a survécu, mais comment as-tu réussi à survivre ? »

De toutes ses paroles il n'avait retenu que le qualificatif employé. Oh oui, il était celui qui avait survécu, un survivant, un miraculé comme on disait, comme les médias se plaisaient à enjoliver son histoire, son histoire qui se résumait aux quelques paroles d'un amnésique. Oh il n'avait rien oublié, bien au contraire, seulement à chaque fois qu'il l'affirmait, cela faisait remonter ses souvenirs, plus vifs que jamais, et il avait bien du mal à retenir ses larmes. On écourtait alors l'interview, mais les uns comme les autres savaient que ce ne serait pas la dernière, oh non, ils ne cesseraient jamais, pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas le fin de mot de l'histoire. Mais toujours Tino résistait, il était déterminé à ne rien inventer, pour ne pas le discréditer, il n'y aurait que ce simple mensonge, il devait bien ça à Ber.

Car Tino devait se montrer fort, il le savait, oh il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, ni pour lui, n'avait pas le doit de se lamenter sur son sort alors qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, et qu'il avait tenu sa promesse secrète, ni pour Ber, car celui-ci serait triste s'il le voyait pleurer, et c'était bien là la dernière qu'il voulait lui offrir, des pleurs, non, il le savait, tout ce qu'il voulait était de le savoir heureux, sa dernière volonté, le voir heureux, c'est pourquoi, il devait lui faire honneur, pour lui, il devait se montrer digne, pour eux deux. Il avait le poids de deux vies sur le dos, à présent, et ça il ne devait jamais l'oublier. Le nombre d'interview, le nombre de fois ou il devrait mentir ou nier n'effacerait jamais ça, au contraire cela ne faisait que renforcer sa détermination.

« Je dois me montrer fort. » Oui, comme il l'aurait voulu, pour ne plus jamais avoir à le faire souffrir, pour ne plus avoir à faire souffrir quiconque.

**Now I am strong (Now I am strong)**  
><em>Maintenant je suis fort (maintenant je suis fort)<em>  
>Peu à peu, il avait reprit de l'appétit, ses radios et ses examens psychologiques étaient bons, et ses visites s'étaient faites plus joyeuses. Il y avait des sourires, et des propos faussement légers, et puis, ils s'étaient mis à en rire, oui, chacun en avait rit, de cette « mésaventure », de ce « vulgaire et regrettable accident ». Tous préféraient rires que pleurer, car pleurer n'apportait que du mal, Tino ne pleurant pas pour ne pas faire souffrir ses proches, et inversement. Il se remettait doucement, se reconstruisait lentement. En apparence seulement. Mais c'était déjà ça.<p>

**You gave me all**  
><em>Tu m'as tout donnée<br>_Il lui avait prodigué chaleur et réconfort, aide et sécurité, il lui avait donné de la nourriture et lui avait offert soins et attentions lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien, contre les coups de soleil, contre les baies empoisonnées, lui avait fourni un abri, un toit et des étoiles sous lesquelles dormir, lui avait prêté des bras dans lesquels se blottir, des paroles dans lesquelles se réfugier, s'abriter des brulures et de l'orage qui menaçait à chaque instant son esprit, lui avait offert son amour, lui en avait offert les preuves, les gages les meilleurs qui puissent être, lui avait donné de sa personne véritablement.

**You gave all you had and now I am home**  
><em>Tu m'as donnée tout ce que tu avais et maintenant je suis à la maison<br>_Oh il s'était donné à lui, s'était sacrifier entièrement, de toute sa personne le peu qu'il possédait, il le lui avait cédé, sans la moindre hésitation, et ses preuves, ses gages de l'amour qu'il lui vouait, il les gardait toujours précieusement avec lui.

Il avait du faire face à la fin de sa convalescence, très rapidement car il sentait qu'il ne supporterait plus de rester au lit bien longtemps, alité, sous prétexte de se reposer. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait là ou était à sa place, là ou il était censé se sentir chez lui, plus que jamais, se disait-il, il n'avait plus le droit ni de pleurer, ni de se plaindre.

Tino posa ses doigts gelés sur la fenêtre de sa chambre, une fois de plus il s'était levé en pleine nuit, serrant silencieusement, si fort que ses jointures en avaient blanchi, quelque chose dans sa main tremblante, tressautant involontairement.

Il ne supportait plus de dormir, tout simplement. Quand il y parvenait, c'était pour se réveiller après d'horribles cauchemars ou il se noyait sans que personne ne vienne le secourir, il cauchemardait des mondes ou Ber n'existait pas, ou tout cela n'était qu'une immense blague, une simple fantaisie de son imagination. Parfois, cela lui arrivait de rester des heures durant couché dans son lit, frigorifié et frissonnant, au milieu des draps froissés dont il essayait désespérément de tirer le moindre éclat de chaleur, tentait même de reproduire cette position presque fœtale qu'il avait toujours adoptée, naturellement, en s'endormant près de Ber. Mais à quoi bon ? La chaleur de son corps ne revenait pas, ses bras n'étaient plus là pour l'agripper étroitement, l'attirer dans sa douce et rassurante étreinte.

Alors dès qu'il sentait les larmes monter et ses yeux le picoter, il repoussait les draps d'un mouvement brusque et se levait, le sol tanguait sous ses pieds comme parfois il avait continué à le faire, se balançait sous le roulis des vagues alors même qu'il se trouvait sur la terre ferme, même après les traitements qu'on lui avait administré, et les tonnes de pilules, de calmants et d'analgésique qu'il prenait, seul. Il s'approchait ensuite de la fenêtre, la touchait du bout des doigts de sa main libre, puis approchait de sa vue l'objet qu'il tenait si fermement et passionnément, si désespérément et délicatement à la fois, il l'amenait à ses yeux, contemplait les spirales bleues et jaunes de la conque, la caressait doucement, l'embrassait de ses lèvres rougies par le froid, et la portait même de temps à autre à son oreille, fermant les yeux. Il avait beau savoir que c'était faux, que ce n'était qu'un conte pour enfants, il l'entendait, il pouvait l'entendre, il voulait l'entendre, ce roulis éternel des vagues s'écrasant sur une plage. Et il pensait.

**My love, leave yourself behind**  
><em>Mon amour, oublie-toi<em>  
>Ce qu'il lui avait dit.<p>

**Beat inside me, leave you blind**  
><em>Bat à l'intérieur de moi, te laisse aveugle<br>_Ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Ce qu'il devait toujours subir, à cause de lui. Et si c'était sa faute, pourquoi…?

**My love, look what you can do**  
><em>Mon amour, regarde ce que tu peux faire<br>_Pourquoi ne tentait-il rien ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Certes, il avait été trop tard sur le moment, mais peut-être n'était –ce pas ce qui aurait du arriver, tout compte fait. Ce qui est fait est fait après tout. Mais quant était-il du futur, de l'avenir, de leur destin commun ? Si vraiment ils étaient liés à ce point, liés par un amour invivable, qui les détruisaient tout deux à petit feu, un amour dont ils étaient condamnés à ce souvenir éternellement, qui n'avait pu et ne pouvait être détruit, ne pouvait-il rien faire d'autre ?

**I am mending, I'll be with you**  
><em>Je me rétablis, je serai avec toi<br>_Même si ce n'était que superflu, même si ce n'était qu'extérieurement, même si ce n'était qu'une apparence, il se rétablissait. Le coquillage, de sa main ouverte passa à son poing fermé. Mais il avait un but, un but pour lequel il devait se rétablir complètement, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, un but qu'il pensait pouvoir poursuivre à cette simple condition.

Sa main libre à nouveau se posa sur la vitre. C'était comme s'il pouvait, à travers elle, sentir toute la tristesse, toutes les larmes que pleurait le ciel, en mémoire de celui qu'il laissait seul, comme si à travers la moiteur de la fenêtre, à travers ces pauvres gouttelettes qui s'y déposaient, il pouvait distinguer la fièvre qui envahissait peu à peu celui qu'il avait laissé, qu'il avait quitté, qu'il avait abandonné, laissé derrière lui, sur cette ile, si loin. Et s'il portait une fois de plus le coquillage à son oreille, et se mettait à siffler, juste un petit air, quelques notes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher…

**You took my hand added a plan**  
><em>Tu as pris ma main, ajouté un plan<br>_Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la main de Ber se poser silencieusement sur la sienne, de l'autre coté, comme s'il n'y avait que cette futile barrière entre eux, et non des centaines de kilomètres et s'il rouvrait les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir voir le reflet son reflet se superposer au sien, remplacer cette stupide ombre qu'il contemplait sur le carreau, comme si la distance qui les séparait ne se résumait qu'à cette simple barrière de verre, et qu'il pouvait entendre, entendre sa réponse à travers cette distance, qu'il suffisait qu'il l'écourte, qu'il la diminue, cette distance, pour qu'à ses yeux, il puisse l'atteindre, que leurs pensées à nouveau se mêlent.

**You gave me your heart**  
><em>Tu m'as donné ton <em>_coeur_  
>Ce soir là, ou il lui avait posé cette ultime, cette unique requête, avait soupiré cette simple demande comme un regret qu'il ne pourrait jamais combler, un désir qu'il ne pourrait désormais plus jamais apaiser, car il lui avait cédé son entière âme, s'était tout entier confié à lui, et pour cette raison, plus jamais, son cœur ne serait complété, Tino en avait emporté des pièces, de précieuses pièces comme souvenirs, mais qu'il ne retrouverait jamais, en réalité, tant qu'ils ne seraient pas à nouveaux réunis. Chacun avait emporté des morceaux de l'autre, avait-il appris, et c'est parce qu'ils étaient séparés qu'ils subissaient cette malédiction, éloigné l'un de l'autre, ils restaient des puzzles inachevées, deux entités qui se seraient échangés des particules, impuissants à les récupérer, sans pouvoir se joindre une seconde fois. Chacun était la moitié de l'autre, et c'était parce qu'ils avaient été unis, si unis, qu'ils souffraient tant maintenant. Voilà la véritable raison.<p>

**I asked you to dance with me**  
><em>Je t'ai proposé de danser avec moi<br>_Par ce qu'ils avaient été tant unis, si unis, il cherchait parfois sa chaleur dans ses draps, comme lors de cette magnifique nuit. Pathétique. Il était pathétique. Il avait profité de lui, de ses bras qui le serraient si fort, de ses lèvres sur son cou. Il avait profité avant que ce ne soit fini, ce qu'il savait qui finirait irrévocablement par arriver. Il avait cessé de penser, de penser aux conséquences qu'un tel acte pourrait avoir, oh il aurait mieux fait de le lui refuser, s'il avait su qu'il lui ferait tant de mal, s'il avait su que cela ne ferait que les rapprocher au point que leurs deux corps, leurs deux esprits, leurs deux âmes ne soient plus qu'une, et que chacun emporterait, dans sa douleur, une partie de l'autre, qui lui était indissociable. Une fois encore, cependant, c'était trop tard pour y faire quoi que se soit, pour vouloir revenir en arrière, pour éprouver des remords, non pas des regrets, mais des remords à l'idée que de leur amour n'avait pu naitre que de la souffrance et du mal. Oh penser était agonie.

**You loved honestly**  
><em>Tu as aimé honnêtement<br>_Alors quand ses pensées déprimantes menaçaient de refaire surface, il les liquidait en embrassant Ber plus fougueusement et passionnément que jamais, sans plus réfléchir il ne lui avait pas appris la nature humaine, non ne lui avait pas appris à être humain, cela, il l'était naturellement, instinctivement, alors que Ber lui avait appris ce qu'était l'amour, l'amour honnête, le plus sincère qui soit, lui avait enseigné comment aimé et ce que cela entrainait, surtout ce que ça entrainait.

**Did what you could release**  
><em>As fait ce que tu pouvais libérer<br>_S'était complètement relâché entre ses bras, s'était un instant libéré de toutes les craintes qu'entrainaient l'amour, et de toutes les peurs d'avenir, de toutes ses peurs de le perdre, il s'en était l'espace d'uns instant défait, s'en était libéré. Mais intérieurement, même au point culminant, Tino ne les avaient jamais oublié, n'avait jamais oublié, et n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, alors qu'il le rendait si heureux. Lui n'avait jamais pu s'en libérer.

Pourtant il existait un moyen, il restait une chance, une possibilité, aussi mince soit-elle, il le savait, à présent que les quelques notes, patiemment modulées, égrenées, répétées, ces quelques sifflements résonnaient à ses oreilles, et sa voix en son cœur.

**Aaaahhh oooh**  
><em>Aaaahhh oooh<br>_Devenait si fort, s'amplifiait à un point que l'on ne pouvait plus douter de son existence, si tant est qu'on est été là, ce soir, le soir ou il avait su, ou il s'était rendu compte de l'existence de cette possibilité. Le soir ou i avait repris espoir, ou il s'était remis à y croire.

«** I know you're pleased to go **»  
>«<em> Je sais que tu es content de partir <em>»  
>Il le lui avait dit, ne l'avait pas pensé, s'était forcé à sourire avec les yeux, de ce sourire si triste, si faux, si misérable, mais comment avait-il pu l'oublier, comment-avait-il un instant pu oublier ?<p>

**I won't relieve this love**  
><em>Je ne calmerai pas cet amour<br>_Comment avait-il pu penser à calmer ses ardeurs, à lui faire du mal, à le rejeter, pour qu'il n'ait plus à souffrir après ? Il le savait, pourtant, qu'il existait un autre moyen.

Comment avait-il pu penser à l'abandonner définitivement, a partir comme ça, à le quitter, à le laisser derrière lui, celui pour qui son cœur n'avait jamais cessé de battre, n'avait jamais menti ? La réalité était qu'il s'était menti à lui-même. Pas un instant, il n'avait songé, même dans un petit recoin de sa tête, même tout au fond de son esprit, même dans les abymes spectrales de son âme, pas un instant il n'avait songé à partir, à le quitter, à l'abandonner, à le laisser derrière lui, sans revenir un jour.

**Now I am strong (Now I am strong)**  
><em>Maintenant je suis fort (maintenant je suis fort)<br>_Qu'il regarde, qu'il regarde ce qu'il pouvait faire, ce qu'il pouvait lui faire faire, ce que son amour pouvait lui faire faire. A présent il s'était remis, il avait suffit qu'il en prenne conscience, de cette possibilité, pour le remettre sur pieds, et que cesse le roulis des vagues autour de lui, pour que son bateau ne cesse de tanguer, pour lui donner un nouveau cap, lui donner une nouvelle carte, un autre plan. Il était prêt, il savait ou aller, maintenant qu'il tenait entre ses mains, cette ultime, cette unique, cette troisième possibilité.

Car jamais, en réalité, son choix ne s'était résumé à partir ou rester, un choix ne se résume pas à deux possibilités, mais à une infinité de possibles, qui entrainent à leur tour une infinité de conséquences, et encore une infinité d'autres. Mais la seule possibilité qu'il lui restait, maintenant qu'il était parti, qu'il n'était pas resté, qu'il avait tranché, maintenant la seule possibilité qu'il lui restait, était de revenir.

Il s'agissait là du troisième choix qu'il aurait pu faire, là-bas, quand il y était encore, sur cette ile, cet endroit ou son cœur avait menti, du choix qu'il aurait du faire, et peut-être leur auraient-ils épargnés tant de souffrance, à tout deux.

Même si l'espoir déçu, inassouvi est l'une des sources les plus sures de démence, mais Ber aurait tout aussi bien pu devenir fou, si Tino n'avait pas été assuré, à ce moment là, de ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre, un jour. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne s'y était pas risqué, qu'il ne lui avait pas fait cette promesse, ne le lui avait pas simplement dit, s'il ne se savait pas certain d'y arriver. Peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu le faire souffrir davantage, le blesser encore plus, le décevoir une fois encore, une fois de trop.

Mais il y avait pire que l'espoir, pour provoquer la folie, il y avait son contraire, le désespoir. Ils risquaient tout deux de mourir de désespoir, bien plus que de faux espoirs. Quand l'espoir est vrai, qu'il est partagé, qu'il est véritable, il ne peut-être qu'être récompensé, voilà ce que Tino en pensait.

**You gave me all**  
><em>Tu m'as tout donnée<br>_Alors que lui ne lui avait presque rien laissé, juste quelques souvenirs déchirants et quelques appels, juste assez de quoi le faire souffrir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, de le condamner au sort le pire qui soit, à mourir à petit feu, de se consumer de son souvenir. Que lui-avait t'il offert ? Peu de choses en effet, mais peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour réparer cette erreur, peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour lui de réparer ses erreurs, peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard, pour une fois, pour donner à celui qui l'avait aimé, celui qu'il avait aimé, qui l'aimait toujours, qu'il aimait toujours quelque chose qu'il avait toujours eu, l'espoir, un espoir qu'il avait toujours nourri, celui que le finlandais reste avec lui, de ces espoirs qui s'étaient effondrés, de cet espoir qui s'était évanoui, le jour ou il était parti. Il pouvait lui redonner cet espoir, il n'y avait plus qu'une possibilité, son dernier choix, le troisième qui se présentait à lui, après partir ou rester, _revenir_.

**You gave all you had and now I am home**  
><em>Tu m'as donnée tout ce que tu avais et maintenant je suis à la maison<em>  
>Tino contemplait la petite conque, en silence, mais ses oreilles sifflaient toujours, de leurs sifflements mêlés, que ne parvenait pas complètement à couvrir le grondement des vagues s'écrasant les unes après les autres.<p>

Oui, il était là ou il était censé se sentir chez lui, là ou était censé se trouver sa place, il était avec ceux qui comptaient pour lui, dont les pensées lui étaient chers et les actes précieux, ceux dont les souvenirs l'avaient arraché à ce lieu, à qui il s'était finalement rappelé, de qui il s'était finalement rappelé, leurs souvenirs l'ayant rappelé. Il était là ou il devait être, car il avait une promesse à respecter, un accord tacite entre eux, qui le voulait rentré chez lui sain et sauf. Et c'était chose faite, il était rentré à la maison sain et sauf, il avait tenu sa promesse, il en était maintenant libéré, de cet engagement au moins, ne lui restait plus qu'à être fort, qu'à être digne pour Ber, ne lui restait plus qu'à faire son choix, qu'à accomplir cette ultime possibilité, qu'à faire renaitre cet ultime espoir, qu'à concrétiser cet ultime rêve, celui de les voir à nouveau tout deux réunis.

**My love, leave yourself behind**  
><em>Mon amour, oublie-toi<br>_Ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais plus jamais il ne le décevrait.

**Beat inside me, I'll be with you**  
><em>Bat à l'intérieur de moi, je serai avec toi<br>_Il pouvait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, entendre la mer à ses pieds, et pourtant il ne tanguait plus, il pouvait voir le sourire de Ber, ses yeux bleus marine qui le fixait, toujours, et sa main dans la sienne, comme toujours, qui lui prodiguait chaleur et réconfort, lui donnait confiance et amour, lui transmettait tout son amour de cette simple présence. Il pouvait gouter le sel, mais cette fois il ne s'agissait que d'embruns de joie, que de gouttelettes d'espoir, qui filtraient à travers ses paupières closes. Et s'il se mettait à siffler, modulait quelques sons, il pouvait les sentir, les battements de son cœur, contre le sien.

Si proche. Il semblait simplement l'attendre.

Alors Tino prononça ces deux mots :«_ je reviendrai_ ». Alors soudain ce fut comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de vitre, de barrière, ou une quelconque distance entre eux.

Et au loin, quelque part dans l'infinité de l'onde, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, il y eut un claquement sec contre le sable mouillé, quelques gerbes d'eau giclèrent et un deux orbes bleu profond, bleu de mer, se mirent à fixer ciel, sans plus craindre le moindre orage.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça ne vous a pas paru trop long^^ Enfin, triste n'est-il pas? Mais bon, comme je suis une éternelle optimiste (?) j'y ai ajouté mon grain de sel pour que ça se finisse bien. Remarquez, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai tenu à écrire ce tribute.<p>

J'me suis écouté "My Love" de Sia tout le long et je trouve que les paroles vont particulièrement bien, 'fin c'est simple, dès que j'ai entendu cette chanson (choisie pour Twilight...mais quelle connerie de fu**), j'me suis dit que ça irait par-fai-te-ment avec cette fic.

So, REVIEWS?

Sayonara mina / Arrivederci a tutti / Das vidania / Goodbye my friends / Salut les amis! / MOIKKA!~


End file.
